<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Relaxing is just what you need by i_need_some_sleep</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24538342">Relaxing is just what you need</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_need_some_sleep/pseuds/i_need_some_sleep'>i_need_some_sleep</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Everyone needs a break [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Valentino is a bitch, angel is tired, soft bois</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:41:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>867</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24538342</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_need_some_sleep/pseuds/i_need_some_sleep</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Angel is tired after Valentino makes him work non-stop, Alastor is here to save the day.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Everyone needs a break [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770673</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>86</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Relaxing is just what you need</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've had this idea for a while now and I finally decided to write it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Angel was tired, Valentino had been making him work non-stop for the past week. His body ached and he had a pounding headache. All he wanted to do was sleep.</p>
<p>He finally had convinced Valentino to give him a break tomorrow. He hailed a cab from the studio and gave directions to the hotel and scrolled through his phone mindlessly as he waited for the ride to be over. </p>
<p>The moment he arrived at the hotel he headed straight to his room mumbling a hello to Charlie on the way. He opened his door to be greeted by Fat Nuggets. He leaned down and scratched his ear. “You must be hungry, Nuggs Nuggs.” he scooped some food from the bag  and placed it into his bowl. He walked towards his dresser and grabbed an old t-shirt and sweatpants. Angel then walked towards his bed and climbed on it. Then he immediately collapsed into his bed and fell asleep almost instantly.  </p>
<p>A knock was heard across the room. Angel groaned and groggily woke up. “Yeah, yeah come in”. The door opened to reveal Alastor his usually menacing smile replaced by a much softer one. “Angel, dear. You missed breakfast so I brought you some” he emphasized his point by slightly raising the tray in his hands. “Oh, thanks babe”. Alastor walked up to the bed “Oh, it’s no trouble, dear”. He placed the tray on the nightstand next to the bed and sat down on the edge of the bed. “Are you feeling alright? You look rather worn out.” Alastor tilted his head curiously. “Thank Valentino. That bitch of a boss had me literally workin’ all week non-stop”. He stretched and leaned against the bed’s headboard. “I should just kill him. You just have to say the word”. “Al, who’d run the porn industry then. We can’t just leave all those horny fuckers without their porn.” Alastor slightly grimaced at Angel’s words.  “Well then! I’ll run you a bath and we can relax after. What do you say?” Angel’s eyes lit up “That sounds great, Al!” with that Alastor stood up and headed towards the bathroom in Angel’s room. Angel grabbed the food tray Alastor had placed on his nightstand. A traditional American breakfast, bacon, eggs and toast, and a glass of orange juice. He ate some bacon and drank some orange juice as he waited for Alastor to tell him the bath was ready. When he was done he placed the tray back on the nightstand and grabbed his phone. He scrolled through social media, liking some posts here and there, nothing really catching his eye.</p>
<p> “The bath is ready, mon ange!” could be heard from the bathroom. He got up and walked towards the bathroom. “Thanks, Al”. Alastor walked up to give him a peck on the cheek. His spots across his fur seemed to darken. “I added one of your bath oils, lavender to be precise”. He took off his clothes and got into the tub. “This feels amazin’. Thank ya so much, Al” with that he sunk deeper into the tub with a sigh. Alastor walked up to the tub and kneeled in front of it, taking his coat off in the process. He reached up for the strawberry shampoo and placed some in his hand. Alastor started massaging Angel’s scalp. “I really don’t know what I did to deserve ya” he quietly hummed a song he remembered his mom singing at some point during his childhood. Alastor’s smile softened more at his statement. </p>
<p>“Angel, dear, what song are you humming?” Alastor asked as he washed off the shampoo off of Angel “Oh, I remember my ma always singing it when she cooked! Don’t remember tha name though”. Alastor let out an acknowledging hum. After he went to the sink and washed his hands from the shampoo. “Let’s get you dried”. He snapped his finger and a white fluffy towel appeared in his hands. Angel stood up from the tub and removed the stopper. He walked towards Alastor. Alastor proceeded to wrap Angel up in a towel and snapped his fingers again, this time some pyjamas appearing on his hands. He handed the pajamas to Angel and stepped out into the bedroom to wait whilst Angel got ready. </p>
<p>Once Angel was done he exited the bathroom to find Alastor laying on his bed whilst reading a book.  Angel smiled fondly and walked up to the bed he climbed onto it and rested his head against Alastor’s shoulder “Thanks Al, this means a lot”. Alastor put his book down and looked at Angel with a sweet expression on his face “Oh it’s nothing at all. As long you’re happy I am happy, cher”. Angel snorted and Alastor tilted his head “Mind enlightening me on what you find funny?”. Angel looked up at him and stuck his tongue out “You’re just so so sappy” Alastor rolled his eyes and proceeded to run his claws through Angel’s fur. Soon enough Alastor could hear light snoring coming from Angel letting him know that Angel had fallen asleep again. Alastor snapped his fingers and the lights turned off. He wrapped his arms around  Angel. “Je t’aime beaucoup, mon ange”.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Me the whole time: What to use instead of "said'?</p>
<p>Je t'aime beaucoup, mon ange. (I love you so much, my angel)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>